


The Christmas Party

by ZiallsLoveChild



Series: Destiel One Shots Fluffy and Smutty [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Ships It, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Office AU, lesbian best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallsLoveChild/pseuds/ZiallsLoveChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets drunk at a Christmas party that his best friend Charlie dragged him to; and trouble ensues when his inhibitions are lowered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute Destiel one shot that I wrote back at Chrismas and never got around to posting. If you like it comment and give kudos and I'll post more of my one shots some are fluffy and some smutty. Also I didn't have a beta reader so if you see a mistake please let me know and I'll fix it as soon as possible. Constructive criticism is accepted and encouraged.

Dean groaned as he walked into the top floor office of the building he worked at. It was December 24th and he was being forced to attend a Christmas party because he lost a bet with his best friend Charlie. He didn’t mind going to the party but it was the fact that Charlie had made him wear the ugliest fucking Christmas sweater that she could find. The sweater was red and green and had Rudolph's face on it that covered almost the whole thing, but that wasn’t the worst part; the worst part of it was the fact that Rudolph's nose lit up and if you squeezed it; it would play Rudolph the Rednose Reindeer and Charlie just had to squeeze it every single time she looked at Dean.  
Once Dean and Charlie entered the party Charlie decided that she wanted some eggnog and found the nearest table with drinks on it and left Dean standing by the door where he stood out like a sore thumb. A few minutes later Charlie reappeared by her best friend holding two cups of eggnog. “Here, drink this.” she said as she thrustd the cup into Dean’s hand. Dean groaned but drunk some anyway and it wasn’t long before he finished his cup and left Charlie to get some more.  
It wasn’t long before Dean had drunk at least five cups of spiked eggnog and had lost all inhibitions. Dean without inhibitions was bad because he didn’t care about anyone of anything and would say exactly what he thought about someone with no care as to what would happen to him later on. “Aye, Mr. Yates; you need to learn how to run a business instead of spinning all your free time screwing any little thing in a skirt.” Mr. Crowley Yates was Dean’s boss who was in his 40’s and married.  
“Mr. Winchester, You are drunk and don’t know what you’re saying I suggest you go home and to bed.” Mr. Yates said as he quickly tried to do damage control since his wife was standing right beside him and looked ready to pounce on him.  
“No, Mr. Winchester don’t stop talking. What is this about Crowley screwing anything in a skirt.” she asked as she shut her husband up.  
“Mr. Yates has fucked half the women in the office and he loves throw his work on other people so that he can go to raunchy motel rooms and fuck his assistant.. you know he goes both ways.. I caught him with the delivery boy once.” Dean said as his mouth was covered by Charlie who would love to hear the rest but not right now.  
“You’re fired!” Crowley yelled at Dean right after his wife smacked him. “Oh, no he’s not I own as much of the business as you do and I say that he’s not and guess what else he’s getting a fucking raise and we’re getting a divorce and I will take everything your miserable ass ever owned. So try me.” Meg Yates replied.  
It was then that Meg and Crowley walked into Crowley’s office slamming the door and yelling at each other. After the door slammed Charlie uncovered Dean’s mouth and doubled over laughing. As she laughed she noticed that Castiel Novak was standing their watching. “Dean, you’re boo is watching.” she said in a teasing voice. The truth was Dean and Castiel didn’t date each other they flirted because Dean was to big of a baby to ask the guy out.  
“You know you’re going to be the talk of the office on Monday.” Castiel said as he walked over to Dean and Charlie. “And?” Dean said shrugging. “And that was very stupid of you to do.” Castiel said.  
Dean shrugged and looked Castiel over then said “You talk too much. I think the only way to shut you up is to keep that pretty little mouth of your busy with other things.” Dean said without even caring. Charlie stood there mouth hanging open and beside of her in front of Dean, Castiel stood wide eyed, red face with his mouth hanging open.  
“What?” Castiel sputtered. Dean smirked and stepped closer and replied “You heard me. I think that the perfect way to shut you up at times is to kiss those small, pale lips of yours. They look chapped but soft and I wouldn’t mind finding out for myself.” Dean replied as he stood right in front of Castiel. Castiel’s breathing quickened as he listened to Dean. He didn’t know what to say.  
“Oh.” was all Castiel replied. “You’re cute when you’re confused.. well you’re cute all the time but especially when you’re confused. I don’t how that is possible but I don’t care.. it’s true.” Dean said. After a moment Dean then said “Since I won’t say it any other time I might as well say it now.. Cas, you’re cute, I have a thing for you and I want you to be mine even though you’re geeky and silly and you have a weird obsession with bees and flowers. I want to hold you, touch you, kiss you and I want you, just everything about you!!” Dean said as he reached out and touched Castiel’s cheek.  
Cas stood there surprised but nodded. He wanted all that and more. “I want that to Dean but you’re drunk and don’t know what you’re say-” Dean cut Cas off with a kiss. “I do know what I’m saying and I’ll say it again when I haven’t been drinking.” Dean said after breaking the kiss. What neither of the realised was that all eyes were on them. Cas just nodded at Dean then smiled. “Alright. “ Castiel said.  
“Kiss!!...You’re under a mistletoe.” Charlie said as she stood on a chair and held a mistletoe over their heads.  
Dean smirked and pulled Castiel closer and kissed him. The kiss was sweet, gentle and soft. It was everything that the two though it would be. Neither of them heard the cheering and cat calls around them. They only cared about each other and here they were together. After they broke apart Dean kissed Castiel softly again and whispered “All I want for Christmas is you.” Cas smiled and pulled Dean closer and replied “Merry Christmas Dean!”


End file.
